Where it all started
by Mceyes
Summary: I've change a bit of the story where it all started. All about Jane and the people she meet good and bad, emotions running high. Will she ever get to meet her best friend who will it be. As the story is told it will have a good ending. I'm all for Rizisle but it will take time to get there. Sadly i own nothing not even Jane and Maura. All belong to TNT and Tess
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Where it all started

It was the start of Jane's first school year in Boston Primary, in fact it was her very first school day. For a second Angela and Jane had their own thoughts on this important day.

Angela thought to herself "not a trace of fear she is such a brave little girl".

For Jane so many ideas on what school would be like and who her best friend would be. Till today her friends were Frankie and Tommy.

They did go to parties of some of the kids in the neighborhood but the three Rizzoli kids spend every day together.

For Jane a best friend was very important someone you would share your little secrets with and your favorite samies peanut butter and fluff.

"Come to think of it I'm a bit hungry now thought Jane." It didn't take much for her to open her school suitcase and take her lunch box out. Plonk she goes to sit on the floor,

" noooo Jane you can't just eat your lunch now. Remember what we discussed at home when all the other kids take out there lunch boxes then it's time to eat."

"But Ma I'm hungry now"

"Jane you had a big bowl of cornflakes just an hour ago"

"But I'm" Jane knew she had to stop nagging when Angela made her big blue eyes even bigger.

Angela Rizzoli looked at her little 6 year old, it felt like yesterday that she hold this little bundle of joy in her arms, brown eyes and a streak of black hair, pitch black hair and the most beautiful dimples. She so much look like her dad but then so does Frankie and Tommy but Tommy has her eyes blue.

"Ma, ma we need to move didn't you hear they called us".

"Yes Jane lets go meet your teacher, Miss Goncalves".

Jane picked up her suitcase and followed her mom….. so many kids standing with their ma's. She looked at all the kids some had tears in their eyes others cried, but she Jane Rizzoli won't do any of that, ok maybe a bit scared but cry no she won't do that. She quickly wiped away a tear that was starting to fall from her eyes.

All of a sudden the only thing she could think about was Frankie and Tommy, sleeping late and eat whenever they wanted to.

When Angela took her hand and bend down to kiss her cheek, she knew her day has started. This means a day away from her family the first of many.

"Jane please listen to what Miss Goncalves says and don't talk back".

"Ja ma and I will wait right her for you this afternoon and yes I know only you will fetch me no mater what, it will only be you".

Angela looked at Jane with tears in her eyes and wanted to give her another kiss, but Jane stopped her.

"Ma please go now I need to go into class".

Jane knew if her ma didn't leave now she would have broken down in tears, and what would they have thought of her. Jane Rizzoli cry no never especially on her first day.

When the final bell went Jane couldn't believe her day was over and she can go home to Frankie and Tommy, how she missed them but will never admit it, not to them or ma.

Jane was sitting in front of her class waiting for Angela. Before she could realize what happened she was lying flat on her back.

"Hey get off me you… sis it's me Frankie I missed you so much today".

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and was aiming to get another one in but she stopped him.

"Hello Frankie were is Ma and Tommy, here" when Jane looked up they were standing in front of her. Tommy had tears in his eyes and was hanging onto Angela for dear life.

"Why is Tommy crying Ma? Nothing to serious Jane let's go".

They spoke non-stop till home. Jane was telling them all about Miss Goncalves, the kids in the class and what it was like to wait for a bell to ring before you could eat. That was the worst part for Jane.

"Ma why did Jane have to wait to eat"? Tommy started to cry again, Angela tried to explain to Tommy again how it works when you start school - a bell rings that basically tells you what needs to be done next .

All of a sudden Frankie was giggling "ma that's so funny a bell tells you what to do. Hey Jane can you at least say something back"

Jane just starred at her brother who was sitting next to her. Poor Tommy had a sad expression on his face, as if he wanted to ask "how can you answer to a bell".

Tommy's sad eyes once again turned into tears. Angela knew why he was behaving like this.

Today was the first time they haven't eaten a meal together and he didn't see Jane for a… what he would call a long time. Angela thought about her conversation with the boys this morning after taking Jane to school.

"But ma someone will take her away and, and we will never ever see Jane again". That even brought tears to Frankie's eyes.

It took Angela most of the morning telling them that school is only 6 hours a day and then they will see her again, but try and explain that to 3 year old that only want his sister home. Frankie give her a nod every now and again showing he understand but the tears were very close.

Angel didn't have the energy to continue the discussion of explaining the same thing over and over again so she took them both for an ice cream.

Hoping it will help them feel better. Thank you for Baglios it saved the day Angela thought to herself.

Opening the front door Jane through her suitcase and shoes on the floor, ready to run up the stairs, she hears a loud voice shouting… "Jane".

As she turns around she knew now she is in trouble. If there was one thing that Angela Rizzoli wouldn't tolerate is untidiness, and Jane knew it.

"JA Ma I'm coming I just want to go and lie on my bed I'm tired".

"Pick up, this is not a pigsty and take out your lunch box and hang up your uniform. You have to wear it again tomorrow".

Jane didn't say a word, turned around collect her suitcase and went up the stairs.

All Jane wanted to do was go to her room lie on her bed, she couldn't believe school can make her so tired.

While preparing supper Angela all of a sudden realize how quiet the house is. "I must check up on them. Frank will be home in half an hour".

"Jane, Frankie, Tommy where are u guys "- nobody answered she went straight to Jane's room and yes just as she expected all 3 of them sleeping, Jane in the middle and Frankie and Tommy on each side. It brought a smile to Angela's face and heart.

Angela called them again "Come you all supper is ready and Pop's waiting. Go wash your face".

They opened their eyes and went straight to the bathroom. Washed their face and when downstairs. Like a little choir they greeted Frank "Hello Pap's"

After supper each one had chores to do even Tommy telling them to put away the plates and clean the table.

"Tommy I can't wait for you to be a bit older then you will do everything in this kitchen and we will just sit and order you around. No you won't he started to shout back at Jane, yes we will said Frankie".

Before they could continue Frank stopped them "Tommy lets go brush your teeth and get ready for bed".

Around 10pm Angela switch off the bedroom light turned on her side and looked at Frank. He took her face in the palm of his hands "I love you Angela".

She smiled gave him a kiss and told him all about her day. A day of great excitement, tears and how ice cream saved the day.

Two weeks later and Jane still haven't made a friend what to say about a best friend.

"I don't like school I want to stay home with Frankie and Tommy".

"Jane we have been through this a few times for you to have a best friend you must be a friend".

"Ma for me to be a friend I have to have a friend".

Angela knew this conversation could continue the whole morning. "Jane I want to leave in 20 minutes please".

This become their conversations for the next week and a half. Angela would always say the same words. "You have to be a friend to get a friend".

Today was different - When Angela pick Jane up from school she notice something was different. Jane was smiling and her dimples were deep. She even hugged Frankie and Tommy when she saw them. Angela thought I'm sure she made a friend not sure if it's best friend yet, but a friend.

On their way home she was telling them what happened on the playground and how they boys asked her to come play ball with them.

She was the only girl and all they boys wanted to be on her team.

"Jane you must be careful when playing ball with the boys they are rough and you can hurt yourself. Can't you find some girls that want to play with you?"

"Ma I play with Frankie and Tommy all the time and you don't say anything."

"Just be careful please Jane – so did you make some friends today."

"Ye I did, but then the girls didn't want to talk to me in class."

"Jane are all your new friends' boys?"

"Yip"

Angela looked at her daughter - Jane was her happy old self again and right now she wasn't going to chance it.

Jane enjoyed playing ball with the boys. She was even invited to a party at Nathan's house once again being the only girl that was invited.

A new year has started and Jane is doing Sub B - Frankie starts his first year. Everything Jane was told on her first day was repeated that morning to Frankie.

A week into school starting and Jane was called into the principal's office, Angela was phoned to fetch Frankie due to a bloody nose.

"What happened at school today spill the beans missy?"

"Ma Jane was only helping me she didn't start the fight it was Keith, he pushed me around and didn't want Jane to play ball with us."

"Ma I only stood up for what you have taught us, he hit Frankie first I couldn't let him do that."

"Thanks sis I'm sure nobody will mess with me again"

"Frankie stop it, your sister doesn't need more encouragement".

"Ma it was Keith not me".

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli that is enough I don't want to hear another word on who started this."

"Ja Ma….."

Jane all of a sudden felt so lonely thinking all she did was protecting Frankie. He is her brother and she had to protect him.

Keith was older then Frankie. Ah well Frankie had a bloody nose and so did Keith but also a fat blue eye Jane thought to herself.

After supper Frank sat Jane down and spoke to her to rather find friends that are girls and stop playing ball with the boys.

"Let Frankie fight his own battles."

That last sentenced almost destroyed Jane, Frank saw the sadness in Jane eyes. Frank Rizzoli just broke his only daughter's heart.

"Janie try to understand your mother is very worried that you might get hurt and Frankie has to learn to be a man."

Jane didn't have to say anything her eyes said it all. The following couple of months was awful for Jane she hated every day of school.

She would go to school sit alone at break time come home go straight to her room. Frank saw what he did to his daughter and on more than one occasion he apologized to Jane but it didn't make her feel better.

She loved playing ball with her friends even though they were boys they were her friends. The only ones she had. Jane would try to befriend some of the girls in her class but they would only be friends for a day or two.

The Rizzoli kids were invited to Giovanni's party on Saturday, Jane already said she wasn't going because he is a boy.

"Jane they have been our neighbor for the last year and we know them well, its ok you can go."

"No Ma I don't want to go they might play ball and what must I then do sit and watch them - no."

Angela knew the talk Frank had with her broke her heart, but they had to do it.

To everyone's surprise Jane did go to the party and she had a wonderful time. The adults where inside and all the kids were outside playing ball including Jane, this meant the world to her - Jane Rizzoli was in seventh heaven.

When they went home that evening Angela notice there was a twinkle in Jane's eyes. Angela knew deep inside of her Jane played ball with the boys and she enjoyed every minute of it.

Was it really wrong to have boys as your friends and play ball with them, even though they were rough.

All Angela wanted was for her kids to be happy.

Laughter filled the Rizzoli house and Angela couldn't remember when last she heard such happy noises.

Giovanni become part of the family - yes together they would get into trouble share laughter's and even got a hiding from Angela.

Angela soon released that what made Jane so happy was Giovanni he was a very good friend to Jane and the boys. Angela also discovered part of that happiness was playing ball and she wasn't going to stop Jane.

Another year has passed and Jane could try out for the school's football team. Jane, Giovanni and Frankie would be at practice during break times. They couldn't stay for practice after school as they did not discuss it with their mother.

"Ma ma would it be ok for Frankie and I to play ball for the School team."

"We can discuss it at supper."

Jane and Frankie smiled from ear to ear.

"Isn't Giovanni coming over today?"

"No he is going to the dentist got into a fight with Keith, but I think Keith will need more than a dentist to fix his mouth. Giovanni hid him…"

"Jane don't tell me you were part of the fight."

"Nope not this time I just watched."

"Is he ok though shame poor child. Why did they fight?"

Before Jane could say anything Frankie shouted it out "a Girl Ma"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Giovanni had to wear a mouth guard for the next two months to protect his front teeth, after the fight he had with Keith.

"What did your Ma say Gio?"

"Ag she isn't very happy but my Pa said I did a good job".

Keith lost a tooth got a broken nose and two blue eyes. He will only be back at school in 10 days.

Jane playfully hit Gio on the arm "your Pa's right you did a good job".

"Gio you did better than Jane she only gave him a bloody nose and one blue eye".

"Say what! You too".

Gio couldn't believe it Keith got beaten by a girl.

"Awesome Jane we should do it more often, just have to get Frankie to do it as well".

"Oh no I don't think so Jane said not after that talk Pap's had with me."

It immediately took Jane back to that evening when Frank told her not to play ball with the boys and allow Frankie to be a man. It brought her such sadness and unhappiness.

"Jane hello are you listening to us?"

"Sorry Gio was just thinking about ….. Anyway what did you say?"

"What did you parents say about you two trying out for the football team"

"Oh yes sorry, ja we can but…"

"But what Jane?"

"Ma said we can join the team for practice but not to play in any games".

"No way….. why you guys would want to go to practice but can't play for the team, I can't understand. Jane you play against other kids wear the school jersey. And who knows one day we all play for the first team".

"I know Gio but Ma"

"No you guys have to ask your ma again I will come with. I will compliment her delicious choc chip biscuits and might even score one or two".

"You better get all the tricks out in the book Frankie said to Gio. You know ma doesn't fall for flattering".

"Let's go ask you ma".

Angela was busy in the laundry folding some clothing items.

"Hi Mrs Rizzoli you look lovely today did you do something with your hair".

Jane and Frankie were mesmerized by what they saw in front of them.

"Thank you Giovanni is there something specific you wanted to ask me".

"Told you Gio ma doesn't fall for tricks like that Jane said".

Frankie just shook his head at all of this hoping that Gio might get something right for them.

"Mrs Rizzoli uh no not really just want to say you look beautiful today".

Jane and Frankie looked at Gio with disgust in their eyes.

"Um Mrs Rizzoli yes there is something".

"I thought so, yes Giovanni".

"Do you have any of those choc chip biscuits left"?

"What jane and Frankie shouted out"?

"Jane, Frankie don't be so rude, yes Giovanni wait here I will go fetch for you. In fact come with and you can have a glass of milk with it".

Jane and Frankie didn't move an inch they just stared as Giovanni followed Angela to the kitchen.

"Are you kids coming to join Giovanni"?

Jane turned to Frankie "can you believe that, Frankie he just wanted ma biscuits".

Frankie continued to stare in front of him not uttering a word.

"Jane, Frankie….. Angela called "come to the kitchen".

On the table was 2 glasses of milk and biscuits waiting for them. Gio was already dunking his biscuit in his milk.

"Thank you Gio, for nothing".

"Hey give me a chance if will ask your ma. But you have to admit her biscuits are the best".

"Gio you not playing fair you said you would ask Frankie muttered under his breath".

"Hey where's my biscuits Tommy yelled".

"Tommy that's not how we ask Angela scold him".

"Sorry Ma Can I please have 2 biscuits and warm milk".

Angela squeezed his cheeks "yes Tommy".

"Ma don't do that you know I don't like that I'm not 3 anymore".

Angela looked at the 4 kids sitting at the table how quickly they grow up. Jane already 9 years old Frankie 8, Tommy 6, and Giovanni the same age as Jane. They have really become good friends.

"Thank you Mrs Rizzoli your biscuits are the best, but I have to go home now."

"Chow Gio, the kids shouted see you tomorrow at school".

And so time goes by

Giovanni did ask Angela if they could play in the football team but really play not just practice put play for the team. It took Angela a long time to finally say yes to that.

In fact it was only the following year that they were allowed to try out for the school team and they both were chosen. Jane for the under 11 and Frankie the under 10.

It was their first game today and Jane had butterflies in her stomach she was so nervous she could hardly breathe.

"Hey sis don't look so worried you will do well".

"Thanks Frankie you too".

The Rizzoli family watched Frankie's game first and even though the lost he played well. The next game was Jane and Giovanni's. To everybody surprise Jane was sitting on the bench.

"Why isn't Jane playing she is very good Frank said".

"She will go onto the field now I'm sure Frankie said".

Going into the second half Boston primary leading 2-1.

Angela could see how restless Jane was getting on the bench. She took Frank's hand in hers "oh I hope they put her on the field".

Frank squeezed Angela hand and give her a smile saying it will be ok

Sadly it wasn't ok, Jane didn't go on the field.

Even though her team won she never played. Sadness filled her heart.

Jane didn't say anything but, Angela knew her daughter and she wasn't ok not at all.

"Hey Gio you played well" Jane giving him a pat on the arm.

"Hey Jane don't worry the next game you will be with me on the field".

Jane continued to go to practice with Gio and Frankie hoping that she would get a chance to play, but to no avail.

This continued for the whole year Jane would sit on the bench and no matter what she did the coach didn't chose her.

It broke Angela heart every time she saw her daughter getting ready for a game - the great excitement that maybe she would go on the field and then the heartache after the game.

Game after game she wasn't chosen to play.

Gio spoke to the coach to let Jane play and every time he would say the same.

"Will see the second half".

Jane spoke to the coach a few times asking him why he won't allow her on the field. "Jane I don't want you to get hurt we can see with the next game".

Another year has gone pass

"Hey Jane you going to try out for the team again".

"What Gio are you mad, no ways I practise my a….. Backside of and all I get to do is sit on the bench."

"I've developed splinters in my butt".

Gio laughed.

"Ah come on Jane you have to try I'm sure this will be the year. Please Jane do it for Frankie and I."

"No Gio you guys get to play and all I do is sit on the bench".

"Jane stop frowning" Angela said as she walked pass them.

"Giovanni are you staying for supper tonight?".

"I wish Mrs Rizzoli my cousins are coming over for the weekend, hey Jane do you guys want to come play ball with us tomorrow".

"That would be great, ma can we please go?".

"Yes but I need you guys back home around lunch time".

"Jane u guys can come around 9".

"Thanks Gio see you tomorrow".

"Bye Mrs Rizzoli, Bye Jane Frankie Tommy".

"Bye Gio they all shouted".

"Jane why don't you want to try out for the team again".

"Frankie leave your sister if she doesn't want to don't push it".

"Janie you must Tommy said. That's why I like to be on your team cause we always win you play better than Frankie and Gio".

"Hey I heard that Frankie said".

"Thanks Tommy I will think about it".

Early that Saturday morning the Rizzoli kids were up had breakfast and was about to leave for Giovanni's house.

When Angela called them back "don't you guys say goodbye and before you leave who you think is going to do your dishes".

"Sorry ma will do it when we get back".

"No you won't Frankie you can start now you do the dishes Jane dry and Tommy pack away".

"I packed away last night Tommy said"

"Well in that case you do the dishes".

"Tommy you should have kept quiet Frankie said".

"Ag just shut up Frankie -Tommy shouted".

"Hey if you guys don't stop you will go nowhere"

"Yes ma"

It took them less than 15 minutes to clean the kitchen and they were on their way to Giovanni.

"Hi Gio"

"Hi guys, this is Miguel, Miguel this is Jane Frankie Tommy"

"Hi you all"

"Hi Miguel they all greeted".

"You ready to start playing Gio asked?".

"Yes, we will take Miguel and Tommy for the first half and then you can have Tommy for the second half Jane said".

"Ok let's go Frankie".

After the game they all laying down on the grass. Looking at the clouds, Miguel asked Jane if she was playing on the school team.

"Well if you call sitting on the bench as playing for the team then yes"

"I think you very good and the way you scored 3 of the 5 goals you damm good".

"That's what I said Tommy shouted from behind"

Before they could continue their conversation Tommy was next to Jane

"So we did it again Jane"

"No Tommy you lost with us"

"No ways Gio I played the first half with Jane and Miguel so we beat the pants of you guys"

Jane knew she had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Tommy you started with us so yes we won and it makes you the champ of the game"

"Thank you sis, you the best. Janie please try out for the team again" it was if Tommy's eyes were pleading

The Monday at school Jane did go for try outs and was chosen for the team but once again she hasn't played in one single game.

To Jane's surprise she manage to get on the field but it wasn't to play ball. She would be on the field at half time only to give the guys water and oranges.

Jane felt discourage even though she wore the jersey with her name on she was only good enough to bring them water and oranges.

At half time she walked onto the field with the water bottles and oranges. Throwing a bottle to Gio she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Well well if it isn't Rizzoli poly, couldn't you make the team or did they have an extra jersey and didn't know what to do with it?"

Jane knew who this irritating voice belonged to Keith Mcflurry.

It was the same guy Giovanni and Jane had been in a fight with in the first two years of primary school.

Keith never come back to school after the fight with Gio. They did wonder what happened to him but at the same time was happy he didn't come back.

"Got a problem Keith or should I refresh your memory?"

"Jane everything ok Gio shouted"

Jane held her thumbs up showing Gio all is ok.

"Rizzoli Poly I would like a rematch with you and you can bring your boyfriend and brother with. In fact bring both your brothers I'm not scared"

"Keith are you just stupid or did all the blows to your head affect you"

Keith walked closer to say something in Jane's ear, but before he could say anything Gio was standing next to him.

"Do you want to lose more teeth? Get away from Jane"

"Can't your girlfriend stand up for herself, or do you let your boyfriend fight your battles now Rizzoli"

Gio grabbed Keith by the front of his shirt.

"No Gio leave him, he isn't worth it Jane said"

"Listen to your girlfriend Gio"

"Come let's go Jane, all his sense has been knocked out of him"

As they walked towards the rest of the team Keith shouted to Jane

"Rizzoli can't wait for you to be part of the guys on the field I will get my rematch

You and your boyfriend"

"Keith screw you and your team will see when the second half starts now"

"Gio just ignore him, don't get into a fight with him on the field they will give you a card and it won't be a congratulation card"

"Thanks Jane I won't"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **15 minutes remaining on the clock. The score Boston 2 - Staniland 3.**

 **The difference 1 point, 1 single goal**.

Jane looked at her watch 15 minutes left ah well let me gather the water bottles and

"Rizzoli get ready I want you to go help"

"Sorry coach what did you say"

"Do you want to play or not"

"Yes I'm ready Jane said"

Denzel's replacements Jane.

Jane couldn't believe her eyes she was going to play her first game, she is on the field and not to carry water bottles.

"Jane stay clear of Keith Gio shouted to her"

Jane showed thumbs up to Gio

Jane thought to herself she's only got a few minutes to show the team she belongs on the field and not off it.

The next minute Jane had the ball she passed to Gareth, he in turned kicked the ball pass Jane towards Giovanni. Gio pretend to kick the ball forward but did a side pass to Jane.

Jane had to get pass one defender and her way was open to the goal post.

The defender Keith.

Jane thought to herself there is no way he was going to stop her. For a second she stood still and decide what to do.

It was now or never, she kept the ball in front of her. Keith was running towards her the look on his face - was it to get the ball or to take Jane out?

The next move was priceless.

Jane kicked the ball slightly forward opening it for a dribble with Keith. His intension was to hurt Jane and not get the ball.

Jane did a side to side dribble jumped in the air when she saw Keith aiming for her ankle.

Jane manage to save the ball - open to score a goal.

Jane kick the ball on the middle laces of her shoes, her foot pointing down to the ground she kept her foot pointing down to the ground as she followed through - using her hips to swing through the ball but before she could see if the ball went in she was on the floor.

Jane held onto her leg "oh shit she shouted"

Jane's calf muscle went into spasm. The next minute she had a few guys around her screaming and shouting "you did it Rizzoli. You kicked ass."

The pain was incredible as she was trying to get up. The guys pulled Jane up and wanted to carry her.

She stopped them.

"Guys please my calf muscle is shit sore I can hardly move"

"Don't worry Rizzoli will ice it now coach said?"

"I couldn't care what you do coach please let the pain stop"

"Giovanni, Russell take Jane to the first aid stand"

"Yes coach"

"Guys please be gentile I'm in agony"

"Jane I can't believe you took Keith on like that and then score on top of it Gio said"

"That little side to side number you did and the jump was magnificent Russell said you have to show me"

The Rizzoli family was waiting for Jane at the first aid stand.

All of them spoke at once

"Jane are you hurt, sis you did well, Jane where is the pain"

"Guys guys I'm ok Jane said one at a time please"

Angela was first "Jane are you ok, did that boy kick your leg look how swollen it is?"

"Everybody please stand to the side we can't attend to the patient"

Frank called the Rizzoli family to the side "Let them attend to Janie we can ask her all the questions when they done"

One of the first aid guys spoke to Jane

"Jane we going to massage the gastrocnemius muscle it's going to be painful we will apply some hot and cold packs. Heat to relieve the muscle pain and cold to relax the muscle"

"My what!" Jane asked

"Sorry your calf muscle, it happens when your muscles are overused, tired, dehydrated or strained"

"Or getting so excited that you can go on the field you don't do any warming up Jane said"

Giovanni went and stood next to Frankie "your sister knows how to play ball and what a number she did on Keith"

"Gio you were supposed to look out for Jane not let her get hurt"

"Hey Bru she went forward like a rocket and she score"

"I couldn't care Gio we made a promise we would look out for one another especially Jane"

"Frankie I'm sorry it won't happen again"

Angela overheard the conversation between Frankie and Giovanni.

"Frankie you can't be angry with Giovanni he was the first one by her side when she fell".

"Ma please this is between Gio, Jane and myself. We promised one another if we play ball we would look out for one another"

"Frankie but you not even in their team"

"Preciously Ma Gio was supposed to take care of Jane"

They didn't see Jane standing next to them.

"Guys I'm ok it wasn't anybody's fault but my own, when coach said I could go on I was so happy I went".

"It was a combination of not warming up, running, kicking and not keeping my body hydrated that pulled my Gastroc something into spasm"

"You're what Frankie asked"

"Calf muscle Jane said"

"Oh ok they both said"

"No hard feeling then guys Jane said"

"Nope Frankie said as he gave Gio a pat on the back"

"I will take better care of her Gio said"

"Come guys lets go have some ice cream Frank said"

What a weekend they had. Monday at school everybody was talking about Saturday's game. How Jane came to the rescue of the team and score a beautiful goal.

"Hey Rizzoli can you show us that side to side jump move of yours one of the boys asked"

"Come to the game on Saturday you can see how it's done she said to him"

"Come on Rizzoli you the talk of the restroom at the moment, everyone wants to learn your moves"

"Well tell the talk of the restroom to come to the game on Saturday and watch"

All they could talk about for the rest of the week was Rizzoli side to side jump move.

Jane couldn't believe how her life changed in that last 15 minutes of the game. Coach send her up all she wanted - to be part of the game.

She did more she scored a goal the team's winning goal

The reason why she jumped, Keith would have side swapped her and her injury would have been more than a muscle spasm in the gastroc ugh calf muscles.

The kids had a wonderful school holiday but as all good things it comes t an end.

It will be Jane last year in primary school

Please review and let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Start of the new school year, Frankie could try out for the first team. You could only do try outs if you scored more than 5 goals for the year. Frankie and a few of the younger guys did.

With Jane playing so well it was a given she would be in the team. The new guys joining the team Frankie, Chester and Crow.

They practice every afternoon till 6pm except on a Friday it was till 4pm.

After practice Giovanni asked if they wanted to come over as Miguel were visiting for the weekend "we can go to the arcade play a few comes or something"

"Yes sounds great will ask Ma when she fetch us Frankie said"

"Hi guys what you doing Jane asked"

"Hi Jane, Gio asked if we want to come over this afternoon we can go to the arcade"

"Sounds great will ask Ma when she comes now"

They were sitting on the wall waiting for Angela to fetch them.

"Janie do you think Ma will let us go to the arcade on our own Tommy asked"

"I hope so Tommy, Jane said"

Angela said yes they can go to the arcade but she will drop them off and fetch them around 8 that evening.

Angela also give them clear instructions to "look out for one another don't leave anyone behind and don't move on to the next game if you all not together".

"Jane can you play pool Miguel asked"

"Oh yes Frankie and I go with Pap's to the dirty robber sometimes to play pool there.

"Great then we can team up Gio and Frankie against the two of us"

"Sure we can do that"

"Hey you guys forgot about me Tommy said"

"Not at all Tommy Jane said"

After a wonderful afternoon at the arcade playing games it was time for Angela to pick them up. Dropping Giovanni and Miguel off the Rizzoli's head home.

"What time does the game start tomorrow Jane Angela asked?"

"It starts at 8 we have to win this one it's a biggie Jane said"

"I'm afraid you both will have an early night tonight so you can be fresh for the game tomorrow Angela said"

"I agree Ma I'm feeling exhausted Jane said

"Jane I hope you not getting sick we need you tomorrow Frankie said"

"Not to worry Frankie I will be fine"

"Ma I think I will go straight to bed when we get home Jane said"

"Jane don't you want to eat something first?"

"No thanks Ma we had some pizza before you picked us up"

When they got home Jane went straight to bed, but for the boys they first had something to eat.

As Angela always say "they have hollow legs they can eat all day long and come back for seconds"

After they had something to eat Tommy went to watch a movie in the den and Frankie to bed.

"Tommy I will come down in an hour then its bed time for you as well Angela said"

"Ok ma"

Saturday morning and its chaos in the Rizzoli house as everyone is running around to get everything ready for the game

Frank likes to leave early to get good seat so 7 on the dot they left.

"Jane, Frankie do we have to pick up Giovanni Frank asked"

"No dad his cousin is here so they all traveling together Jane said"

Arriving at the game the stands were busy filling up with Boston primary school kids and parents. If they win today they going to the finals

Deep into the second half of the game the scores are level 2 each. Somehow they game was hard today. But as Jane thought to herself both teams want to make it to finals but only one team would make it.

No matter how hard Jane played they kept blocking her off and stopped her from scoring a goal. Eventually she sees a gap and takes it but to her surprise the ball goes straight against the goal post and out.

2 minutes left in the game Frankie dribble's the defender - gets the ball pass to Crow who in turn kicks the ball over the net.

The whistle finally goes its penalty kicks

They take a 5 minute break

Let's start - Boston primary you first

Crow gets the first kick

Yes it's in the they shouted

Dexter elementary you up next - they score

3 Penalty kicks - both teams scored so far.

Next up - Jane - she aims for the left turns half way and straight down the middle she score's

Score 4 each

Last kick for Boston Giovanni

"Come Gio you can do it they shouted".

As Gio kick the ball it hid the side of the goal post for a second they all stopped breathing… it went in

They couldn't believe it. All eyes on the last kicker for Dexter elementary.

As he comes forward he kicks the ball directly with the front of his shoe unfortunately it lifts to much and goes straight over the net.

We going to the finals they screamed.

Finals would be between Boston and James Otis elementary school

 **Jane had two big events to look forward for the rest of the year. The finals and farewell dance for primary school**

They practiced everyday even Saturdays for the finals. They hardly had time for anything else.

Finals in a week coach said to them "We can do this"

Finally the big day of their game arrived.

Boston won the finals the new champions for the year.

It was a hard game 2-1

The players on both sides had some injuries Jane come off with a cut above her eye, Frankie a swollen knee, Gio a yellow card.

The cut above Jane's eye was the reason for Gio's yellow card. Jane and one of the defenders went in for a header. Their heads collided with one another instead of the ball and it was blood everywhere.

Gio was the first by Jane side and before anybody could say or do anything Gio punched the guy. Needless to say he was send off.

All ended well after the game Gio apologized to the guy Matthew. They hanged out together after the game at the arcade.

 **Next was the planning for the Farwell dance**

"Gio you going to ask Jane to the dance or can I, asked Crow"

"I haven't thought of it Gio said"

"Well you better move it there's a lot of guys wanting to ask her but all waiting to see what you doing"

"Jeez we just good friends nothing more she's like my sister I never had Gio said"

"Good then I can move in Crow said"

"No Crow she is one of the guys you just don't do that"

Gio she might be like to a sister to you but not to any of us, we might even like to date her"

That upset Gio a bit and he went into protective mode immediately. He grab Crow by the shirt "leave Jane alone"

"Chill I was just saying what the guys said"

Gio realized he had to do something to protect Jane from the rest of her team mates

During Maths class Gio said to Jane he needed to chat to hear after school just the two of them.

"Sure Gio get me at the gate where we wait for Ma Jane said"

After school Jane was waiting for Gio.

"Guys will be with you now just need to chat to Gio for a minute Jane said"

"Sure Tommy said"

Gio explained to Jane what happened between him and Crow, and what the guys said "Jane I'm sorry"

"No its fine thanks Gio" Jane said

"Look if you want to go with the guys I can" but before Gio could finish his sentence Jane interrupted him.

"Nooo she shouted" both Frankie and Tommy looked at them.

Frankie started to walk towards them.

Jane stopped him its ok Frankie.

"Look Gio said I will take you to the dance then all matters are settled no questions asked"

"Ok thanks Gio lets leave it at that" Jane said.

When Angela stopped they all got in. She dropped Giovanni off and went straight home. Angela noticed something was up.

"Why you all so quiet today somebody cut your tongue" Angela said

Both boys looked at Jane not saying a word.

"No ma we just tired Jane said"

Angela knew it won't be long before Tommy spills the beans. He can't keep a secret.

Angela started to prepare supper and for the kids they went to their room to do homework.

Jane was sitting on her bed and all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. She thought to herself it can't be her brothers because they just barge in.

"Come in" Jane said

She couldn't believe her eyes it was Frankie" what the hell happen to you since when do you knock"

"Hey sis can I come in" he had a serious look on his face.

"Ye Jane said what's up"

"Are you and Gio fighting?"

"No why?"

"You guys were standing to one side chatting, you shouting and then nobody said a word in the car. Jane please what's going on he is our best friend"

"Frankie don't worry all is sorted"

"Ok Jane but if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you"

"Thanks Frankie"

"Jane is Gio taking you to the dance on Saturday night Frankie asked?"

"Ye but we need to chat to ma and Pap's first Jane said"

Tommy come barging through the door "supper is ready" he disappeared as quickly as he come through the door.

They got up and went down the stairs to sit at the table.

The highlight for Frank was all the chatting and joking at the table. He looked forward to the evenings together as a family.

And as usually Tommy had to open his big mouth

"Jane and Gio is fighting and he is not her friend anymore because she is going to the dance with Crow and Casey"

They all shouted together WHAT

Jane looked at Tommy and then Frankie but before she could say anything Angela started asking questions

"Why are you guys fighting he is a much nicer boy then bird boy and who is this Casey boy."

"Tommy just shut up you don't even know what you talking about. We are not fighting Ma"

"Don't speak to your brother like that Jane "Angela said

Frank took control over the situation "What happened Janie"

"Nothing Pap's Gio asked if he could take me to the dance "

"Why did you shout Nooo to him then you see I was right" tommy said

"Tommy allow your sister to finish" Frank said

"Gio said there is a few guys that want to ask me to the dance and its Crow ma, not bird Jane said"

"Something Jane, bird crow I don't like that boy Angela said"

"Continue Jane Frank said"

"Gio said he will take me to the dance but first have to ask you guys, and I don't know a Casey Jane said"

Frank nodded and said "All sorted will wait for Gio to ask"

Gio did come to ask Frank and Angela if he could take Jane to the dance.

It was agreed Gio parents will take them to the dance and Angela would pick them up.

Jane didn't know what to wear as she hated dresses or skirts but Angela said to her it looks more feminine to wear a dress.

But ma I don't want to be more feminine I play ball with the boys they know me.

Its settled Jane "you can were this blue dress and take your hair a bit up and if you want you can put a little bit of makeup on Angela said"

"I will put the dress on but my hair hangs down and no makeup thank you" Jane said

"Don't get cheeky with me missy Angela said"

"Ja ma Jane said:

Gio arrived in a suit and he didn't look bad at all his tie was the same blue as Jane's dress. Jane knew Angela had something to do with this

"Jeez Jane Gio said you look beau, stunning umh you look beautiful"

"Thank you Gio you don't look to shabby yourself Jane said"

Jane has never had so many compliments on how beautiful so looked, mostly from boys but a few girls also said she looked stunning.

Their evening was filled with laughter dancing and good fun. Jane was even asked by a girl to dance and she agreed to dance with them in a group.

Crow also wanted to dance with Jane but was to scared to ask. Every time he approached Jane Gio would get up and walk towards him, Crow would turn and walk away.

Just before they announced the last song a tall dark handsome young boy come over asking Jane for the last dance.

Jane has never seen him before and immediately asked if he was supposed to be there

"Yes I'm Casey he said"

Jane was mesmerized so this is Casey she thought to herself.

"Sorry Jane was that a yes he asked again"

Without saying a word she took his hand and danced the last song with him it was a slow dance.

Gio couldn't believe his eyes, Jane dancing with another boy.

After the dance he took her back to the table where Gio was still sitting. Gave her a kiss on the hand and walked away.

Jane didn't say anything she just looked at her hand and then at Gio

"What the hell Jane Gio said"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Holiday time and the Rizzoli family went on holiday to their favourite place Carson Beach. Carson Beach is located South of Boston and a very popular city beach.

Jane was lying on the warm sand watching her brothers chasing one another in the water.

They did ask her a few times to join but she didn't feel up to it. Angela and Frank took a walk along the beach.

As Jane stared in front of her she thought of how upset Gio was with her at the dance. The scene kept playing over and over in front of her mind's eye

Who is this Casey and how did he know her name even Tommy knew about him

Jane has never been interested in boys but this Casey guy he did something to her.

So much so that it even upset Gio.

"I have to get Gio something nice she thought to herself he hasn't spoken to her since the dance".

When Angela picked them up from the dance he barely said a word and what made it worse he didn't say goodbye to her when he got out of the car.

All of a sudden Jane was pulled back to reality when she felt water running down her warm back.

She turned around to see who dared playing with their life

"That's not flippen funny Tommy you such a pain in the ass Jane said"

"You are so mean Jane we were just having fun Tommy scolded back at her"

"Yes Jane why are you like this in fact ever since you came back from the dance with Gio you behaving like a asshole. What did we do to upset you Frankie asked?"

"Nice one Frankie you better hope Ma doesn't hear what you just called me Jane said"

Before anyone could say another word Angela was standing next to them.

"What language are you using Frankie

Jane how many times have I told you mind you language in front of your brothers? They think they can use language like that"

"But ma "Jane was still trying to state her case.

"No but's Jane stop using foul language Angela said"

"Thanks guys you use unacceptable language and I get it in the neck" Jane glared at them.

Tommy was about to remind Jane what else she said when she stopped him.

"You guys are right I have been behaving like an as…"

Angela interrupted before she could say the word. Language Jane do you ever listen when I speak"

Jane nod and turned to her brothers "I will race you guys to the water and back last one buys ice cream."

"Deal they said" and pulled Jane back, she lost her balance and landed on her bum

"That's cheating guys she yelled"

Angela shouted "Run Tommy, Frankie she's coming"

Jane jumped up and started to run towards them she went straight for Frankie as she could catch up with Tommy later.

She tackled Frankie straight into the water they laughed so much that Tommy turned around and come straight back to help his brother.

"Thank you Tommy Jane said now I don't have to run after you"

They tried to tackle Jane but she was far to strong for the two boys.

It wasn't long and they were rolling in the sand and were sopping wet.

"Let's go get Ma and Pap's Jane said"

The three kids ran straight to Frank and Angela before they could run away they were on the sand.

After all that laughter Frank suggested to go get ice cream and he will buy.

Great Pap's Tommy said "then I can have two one chocolate and one vanilla"

"Have a Chocolate and vanilla swirl Jane said"

"Jane can't you do maths it's not having them together its having two"

Come guys Frank said "will see if you even stomach one after all that laughter"

Back at the house Jane and Angela started with supper. Boys went to bath. Frank sat on the porch reading the newspaper.

"Can I go bath before we eat please ma Jane asked"

"Sure dear".

After supper Frank and the boys cleaned the kitchen.

Angela sat down looking at Jane

"Jane there's a new book store I want to go to tomorrow you can join me"

"Ma we on holiday why would I want to go to a bookstore Jane mumble under her breath"

"Maybe if you read more books you won't be short of words when you speak to your brothers, and who knows maybe there some books on football.

You love your football don't you Janie"

"If that's the only reason for me to go with you to the bookstore then it's a deal Jane said"

The following morning Angela woke Jane up really early to get ready

"Ma for heaven sake it's too early for the bookstore to be open and we on holidayyyy"

Angela started to whisper "I know but the book sale starts at 8:30 we need to be there when the doors open".

"Ah I knew it Jane shouted - so much for you love football"

"Jane sshhh you will wake up everyone"

Jane put the pillow over her head as she heard Angela we leave in 20.

Jane wasn't a morning person at the best of times

All grumpy she went out the front door with Angela

"Jane lighten up don't be so grumpy"

"Really ma that's all you can say"

"You will enjoy the fresh air and we can go for coffee afterwards"

Angela knew that would make Jane smile

"That's a start thanks Ma Jane said"

Arriving 30 minutes early at the bookshop and having to wait was a bit to much as the early morning had a chill in the air

Jane wasn't happy at all, but she did have coffee to look forward to

Slowly people were arriving for the sale but it wasn't standing in a queue to get in. To be exact it was 10 people including the two of them.

"We could have come now ma and safe ourselves getting cold"

"Ah Jane we here now look we can go in - Come lets go"

Walking around for few minutes Jane thought how much she could have still been in bed but no she had to come with ma to a sale I ask you a freaken book sale.

It's not like Boston doesn't have bookstores.

Jane stood back allowing some older folk to come past her and then

In front of her the most beautiful sight she has ever seen.

Small frame, 1.65 meters tall, red dress, stunning legs her dress stopped just above her knees, medium heels. She looked about 3yrs older then Jane.

Jane was scanning her body all the way up again legs, hips, breast, lips, eyes hazy eyes and the most beautiful honeycomb hair.

The sight in front of her must come out of some kind of movie or she must be a Goddess because Jane has never seen such beauty in one persons

As the girl moved passed Jane their hands touch slightly - a shock feeling went through both girls.

For a second the girl stood still trying to understand what happened and then moved on.

Jane still staring in front of her not knowing what just happened didn't hear Angela calling her a few times

"Jane Jane Janie" Angela touched Jane's arm pulling her back to reality

"Uh what ma Jane said in a soft voice"

"You almost done dear?"

"Ye" is all she could get out

"Good let's pay and go get your promised coffee Angela said"

The last thing on Jane's mind was coffee she had to see this girl again come hell or high water she had to see her.

Over the next few days Jane would go back to the book store hang around for a couple of hours but to no avail.

Shit we leaving tomorrow and I haven't been able to find this girl, if only I could see her once more or even a name will help Jane thought.

Jane went to the cashier at the bookshop "umh sorry uhm I'm not sure if you can help me when you had the start of your book sale there was a young lady with blonde hair she had a red dress on and

Sorry Lazzie do you know how many blond girls with red dresses I get in the shop I don't know everyone.

"But there was something different about her it was uhm she had a beauty that I'' Jane was still trying to explain

"No sorry Lazzie can't help you" the cashier said

Jane couldn't believe her eyes why didn't she ask the girl's name.

Nice one Jane thought "Hello you look like a goddess can you please give me your name"

She would have thought I was some kind of stalker or something

As Jane went out of the store a young boy ran after her sorry miss you dropped this paper

Jane stopped look at the boy and took the piece of paper from him

"Thanks I don't think it's mine I never have papers on me Jane said"

To late the boy was already back in the bookstore.

As she opened the piece of paper the smell of honeysuckle and soft mint refreshed Jane's nostrils

She smelled this smell before but where

Inside the note

Are you stalking me 4 days in a row in the bookstore and not buying a single book shame on you? Coffee shop in 10

Jane couldn't believe what she read, how could I miss her in the shop I looked everywhere but dint see her

How did she know I was looking for her maybe she is the stalker Jane thought to herself

Oh blast 10 minutes how along was this then let me run

As Jane came to the coffee shop she stopped to compose herself

The coffee shop was empty Ag no Jane thought to herself I must have missed her again

I'm here anyway let me get a coffee as she walked to the counter to order, the lady brought her a coffee - one coffee 3 sugars 2 creamers.

Jane thought this was strange as there was no one with her in the shop and that's exactly how she drinks her coffee.

"Miss it's for you the lady said"

"But I haven't even ordered anything yet Jane said"

"I know the young lady said with a sheepish smile"

Jane couldn't understand how she could miss all of this as she was always super observant

As Jane took the coffee from the young lady and wanted to pay, the lady said already paid for.

Now it was freaking Jane out she was getting a little annoyed with this whatever you want to call it.

Sorry miss this is also for you she handed Jane another note

"Ah come- on Jane said annoyed"

She opened the letter the same smell honeysuckle and soft mint

Patients is a virtue

Jane was seriously pissed off now nothing else just patients is a virtue

I've wasted most of my morning in a flippen bookstore looking for a girl that plays games with me at least i scored a coffee for free Jane smile

But still she is one step ahead of me if only I could get a name Ag forget it tomorrow we going home and I will never see her again

"Where have you been Jane its 3 in the afternoon we went looking everywhere for you almost phoned the police Angela shouted"

"Jeez thanks ma I went to the bookstore to find a good book as you suggested and then you fight with me Jane said"

"Sorry Jane but you must know when you didn't come home for lunch time I got worried"

"Thanks ma"

"Your food is in the microwave Angela said"

The Rizzoli family enjoyed the last bit of their holiday.

All Jane could thought of was the stunning blond Goddess who she would never get to see again.

The next morning was an early start for the Rizzoli family as they had to head back home

"Why the long face Janie Tommy asked"

"Back to civilization Tommy" as she took her fingers through his hair

"What Tommy Asked?"

"Nothing we going home Jane said"

"Couldn't you have just said that Jane Tommy asked?"

Janie can you please hand in the key and say we will see them next year again

"Sure Pap's Jane said"

Jane handed the key and they handed her a piece of paper

As Jane looked at the piece of paper she know what it was" Ah come on she said"

Part of her was annoyed but part of her had great excitement

The same smell honeysuckle and soft mint and inside the note

 **Till we meet again M I**

M I what can this mean is this her initials

Jane's mind was working overtime now who is this girl and how did she even know where I lived.

Jane slept for most of the way back home

After unpacking and helping with supper Jane asked Angela if she could go over to Giovanni

No Jane it's late and you see him tomorrow at school.

Jane wasn't happy but so be it.

 **Please let me know what you think so far will everything be the same between Gio and Jane or will Casey move in.** **Will Jane meet M I**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Just want to say thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Jane get up you going to be late for school" Angela said as she walked pass Jane's room.

"Oh and before I forget Giovanni isn't riding with us something about taking his bike"

"Ja ma" Jane sitting on the edge of the bed school starts today she softly repeated to herself

Angela dropped the boys of and then Jane

To Jane surprise Gio was waiting for her at the gate

"Hi Jane" he said as she got out of the car

"Hi Gio what's up"

They did their normal fist greeting.

They used to shoulder bumped but couldn't continue with that for to long as Tommy wasn't tall enough to get to their shoulders, so they had to changed it to the fist to fist greeting

"How was your holiday, when did you guys get back" Gio asked

"Yesterday wanted to come say hello but you know ma she said no you see each other at school tomorrow, holiday was good and I need to tell you something that happened"

"Just don't tell me you got a boyfriend or saw that Casey dude"

"Hey you still unhappy with me" Jane asked

"Ye Jane you didn't play fair that evening"

"Gio are we going to fight about something that didn't matter to me at all"?

"No Jane we not fighting but we need to be straight with one another and if you going to date boys I need to know."

"Ye you don't mix your words and so early in the morning, ok Gio we can chat and another thing why did you decided to ride your bike to school"?

"Though it will be cool if we could all ride to school with our bikes but then remember you ma won't let you go especially cause of tommy being to little still".

"Ye you right ma would have a fit if we had to go and who would look after Tommy and you know how she can go on" Jane said

"Come pass the house this afternoon we got a pressie for you"

"Ok Gio said lets go to the hall to see if we in the same class again"

Sitting in the hall waiting for their names to be called out they weren't in the same class. Gio's teacher Mr Devani and Jane's Ms Wallace.

Mr Devani was an older teacher and the kids knew he didn't take any nonsense, he believed in giving a good hiding when homework wasn't done. The also knew when Mr Devani look down his glasses over his nose to you it mend one thing – Little room for your punishment whether you were a boy or girl.

Ms Wallace on the other hand was a younger teacher and good on the eye as Jane said. She was also a very strict teacher and would send you to Mr Devani if you didn't show respect towards her or your peers.

In fact most of Boston High teachers were strict and believe in corporal punishment.

"Ag no we not in the same class anyway see you at break" Gio said to Jane

When break started they waited for each other at the staircase on the ground floor. They had so much to discuss on which teacher is giving what subject and who the kids where in their class that they didn't have time to continue there early morning discussion.

"What sports are you going to play this year Jane" Gio asked

"Baseball and will see what else, U"

"Definitely baseball he said"

The bell rang

"Ok see this afternoon"

After school Jane waited for Angela to pick her up, Gio said he would wait with her but come pass to say he would see her at the house.

In the car each one told how their day went and how different it was to not have Jane with them and Frankie had to look out for Tommy now

"Ma hope its ok Gio is coming around this afternoon want to come say hello to Frankie and Tommy "Jane said

"Sure Jane you guys can give his present too" Angela said

Wasn't long and Gio arrived at the Rizzoli home

"Hey Gio" they boys said

"Hey guys how you doing, how was the holiday, any cheeks Frankie" Gio asked

"I wish "said Frankie

"Hey I heard that Angela shouted from the kitchen"

"Ma we boys and um we DO notice girls you know" Frankie joked back

"A bit to young I think" Jane joked

"Look who's talking Tommy said what about you and Casey"

Jane looked at Gio who in turned stared back at her and then at Tommy.

"Tommy how do you know Casey" Jane asked very annoyed at her brother for bringing up the subject again

"We friends" he said

"What you much younger then him how can you be his friend" Jane said

"Duh I know, he helped me with some boys taking my lunch"

"Tommy you could have come to Frankie, Gio or myself we would have sorted them out" Jane said

"No its ok Casey and I are good friends, you should go out with him" Tommy said

"You know Janie he always ask about you and he though you and Gio were dating cause you always together".

"Tommy what did you say to him" Jane asked still very annoyed with her brother.

"Hey you guys what is the problem" Angela said as she come out the back door

"Ma Tommy's just gives out information to strangers about me"

Tommy looked at Jane – "He isn't a stranger he is my friend and he asked some of his younger friends to look after me till I go to high school"

"See Ma he just bubbles forth no ….

Angela stopped them before it got heated

"Enough now we will discuss this tonight, don't ruin your afternoon with Gio"

Angela called Tommy to come help her peel some potatoes before he could protest to much

Leaving the 3 older kids to talk.

They gave Gio his present.

"We know this isn't big but you also enjoy the Red Sox so hope you enjoy wearing the jersey" Frankie said

"Thanks guys definitely going to wear it when they play" Gio smiled from ear to ear

After a wonderful afternoon spend together Gio said goodbye to the Rizzoli kids and Angela

Gio spend Saturday with the Rizzoli kids

When the boys went in to the house to get lunch Jane spoke to Gio about the girl she saw in the bookstore.

"Gio she was beautiful like some sort of goddess"

I can't believe you didn't ask her name so you only have these 3 notes from her. Do you think you will ever see her again" he asked

"Ja Gio I'm meeting her this afternoon"

"Ha ha funny Jane you don't even know her name or have a number to phone her on"

"Jeez Gio you not helping"

"Helping with what" Frankie asked

"Jane ma said you can bring the cold drinks we brought the hotdogs Tommy said"

"Help with the cold drinks" come Gio

"What?" Frankie looked very confused

"Never mind Jane said" pulling Gio towards the kitchen

Monday back at school

Jane day dreamed a lot about this girl it got her a few times into trouble with the teachers

"Ms Rizzoli since you find my class so boring you will go to the local art centre and arrange for the class to go on a tour" Mr Simmons said

"But sir I don't even enjoy art" Jane said

"Exactly my point Ms Rizzoli I want the date by tomorrow"

Jane wanted to still give reasons why she can't when the bell went.

The kids stormed out of the class, Jane was last to leave and highly irritated

Walking towards the gate to wait for Angela she saw Gio and waved to him to come over.

"Gio need to ask you a massive favor please I need to go to the art centre and get a tour date for the class"

Gio just laughed at Jane

"This isn't funny Gio I'm serious" Jane said

"What did you do to Mr Simmons?"

"Nothing…. Ok maybe daydreaming a bit but come on who in this world enjoys art"

"Nice one Jane and now I must go with you, ask Frankie to do it for you" Gio said

"Gio you have to understand the Rizzoli family does not enjoy art that much"

Jane spoke Frankie into also coming with them to arrange a tour date

Angela dropped the 3 of them of at the Isles Art Centre, you kids can walk back it's not that far.

"And you call this art it looks like they taken a can of paint and through it on the board and now selling it as art" Jane said as they walked through the door

"What the hell is this?" Jane said again

"Can't you see Jane Frankie said it's a statue of a women's head?"

"Wow Frankie you a genius we would have never though it's a women"

As they approach the desk they were still laughing.

Behind the desk stood a women in her early thirties.

"Afternoon how can we assist"

"Um um we need to um book a date to come on tour" Jane said

"Please" Gio said

"Yes please"

"Will it only be the 3 of you" the women asked

They looked at each other and started to laugh - No

Again the women asked "Who is the tour for"

"Oh sorry it for Boston High we about 24 kids, well if you count me out then its 23" Jane said laughing again

"Your name please Ms"

"Jane Jane Rizzoli"

"Thank you Ms Rizzoli" the women said and handed Jane a card 17 February 8am

As they left the centre they made more fun of the art work

The women behind the desk just shook her head – youth of today don't appreciate art

Jane handed the card to Mr Simmons and it was arrange for all 3 class to go to the art centre

It made Jane a bit happier as Gio was also going

Just before they enter the art centre Mr Simmons said to them -

"Please behave yourself

Don't touch anything

Stay with the group don't wonder off

And last appreciate the art especially Ms Rizzoli"

Needless to say Jane and Gio did not stay with the group

They wondered of and went behind one of the closed doors

Jane took some lip gloss out of her pocket that she asked from one of the girls in the morning and coloured the lips of one of the statues.

"Hey Jane u just created art glittery lips" Gio laughed

"Want to create your own art piece Gio" Jane asked

With all the laughing they never heard the door behind them open

"What are you doing here, do you know the value of this art pieces you just destroyed"

As they slowly turned around they knew they were in big trouble

It was the women from the front desk

She eyed Jane and said "Ms Rizzoli I knew your were trouble when you come in here the other day and you too" looking at Gio

"Action will have to be taken please come with me" the women said

Boy oh boy where they in trouble

 **Their punishment -**

They had to help clean and be of assistance to anyone entering the art Centre for the next four weeks on a Saturday.

At home they both were grounded for 6 weeks

At school an example were made of them they had to clean the bathrooms for 3 weeks.

"And all of this for just creating some art" Gio said to Jane

"They should have paid us for such wonderful art pieces" Jane said laughing

It was their first Saturday at the Art Centre the morning was quiet but as the afternoon started they had to really work hard

The women at the front desk Grace watched them like a hawk

Where ever they went she was not far behind them

"Hey Gio she's freaking me out we can't turn and she is behind us"

'Yes Ms Rizzoli because you have no respect for art"

Jane just looked at Gio neither saying a word

The art centre closed at 4pm and they were grateful it was time to leave now

They politely said bye to Grace and went outside to wait for Angela

Every week when Angela fetch them she told them how disappointed she was in the two of them. And what bad example they set for Frankie and Tommy

"Ma we said sorry so many times now and we are showing that but coming to fulfil our duties"

"Just don't ever do that again, thinking the two of you can create art with lip gloss" Angela said

Angela was grateful the Art centre didn't sue or locked them up

Due to their punishments Jane and Gio missed the first 2 weeks of baseball practice as they were still helping out at the art centre. They had to beg Mr Hamon to allow them to try out for the team. After much duress he said yes they can come but only if they bring a letter to say the accomplish their task at the Art Centre

"I'm so flippen happy it's our last Saturday today at the art centre, I never want to see art again in my life" Gio said

"Neither do I" said Jane

Standing talking to Grace was Maura Isles the Owner of the Art Centre's daughter

Sorry Grace "who is the girl with the black hair and the boy with her"

"Oh Maura that's Jane Rizzoli and Giovanni Gilbert they destroyed your mothers art pieces with glitter lip gloss"

"It was the two of them she almost shouted"

"I must say mother was disgusted, she went to see the principal I don't think they will allow Boston High back into the Centre"

"Why are they allowed back in the centre" Maura asked

"Their punishment was to help clean and assist for 4 weeks I'm amazed they haven't broke anything but today is their last day".

Maura looked at the girl there was something familiar but she couldn't pinpoint it

"Thank you Grace" Maura turned around to go to her Mother's office it had glass windows - you could see outside but they can't see inside

As Jane walked towards the front desk all she could smell was honeysuckle and mint she looked around – it was only Grace at the desk

"No it can't be it immediately brought back the image of the girl in the book store.

Grace looked at Jane "anything I can help with Ms Rizzoli"

"Yes I mean no"

"What is it then Ms Rizzoli?"

"Please don't think I'm weird or report me it's just um what perfume do you use" Jane asked

"Chanel no 5 why do you ask"

"Not anything with mint?"

No Chanel no 5

"Oh ok all I can smell is honeysuckle and mint"

Grace had this annoyed look on her face staring at Jane

"Anyway Jane said we done just need the letters to say we did our work and you will never have to see the two of us again"

She handed the letters to Jane

"Maybe when you have learned to appreciate art Dr Isles will allow you back in the centre without supervision

"Ye maybe in the future" Jane said

Gio had to add his two pennies "Make that far far into the future"

Maura was watching the girl - long black girly hair dark brown eyes, dimples but the right side was a bit deeper a smile to die for. She walked with such confidence,

All of a sudden Maura could place the girl it was the girl from the bookstore

"I wonder if that's her boyfriend maybe is should introduce myself"

As Maura exit her mother's office walking towards Jane – Constance calls her back

The smell was stronger now Jane started to look around

"Gio can you smell anything"

"Why did you fart Jane?"

"Don't think you funny Gio, can't you smell mint

"What are you farting mint now"

"Really Gio this isn't funny" Jane pouted her mouth at Gio

"Come Jane we done with the Art Centre now is baseball time"

As they went out the door Jane turned back and looked one last time if she couldn't see anybody but all she got was the smell of honeysuckle and mint


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, to answer some questions they 12 going on 13 and being friend with boys they don't always have filters. Not meaning anything bad. Grow up with 5 brothers I was part of the boys.

Jane wanted to go back to the art centre a few times but it would cause to many questions. Ma, Frankie maybe Gio would understand.

Ag Jane thought to herself if I could see her just once just get a name. 

"Jane are u deaf I'm speaking to u" Frankie said

"What Frankie" Jane was annoyed?

"You said you will help me with Maths and I asked you the same question 3 times"

"Sorry Frankie ok show me your maths book"

Jane spend a few minutes explaining to Frankie how algebra works setting the perfect foundation for maths

"Thanks sus u flippen genius you explain better than my teacher Frankie said".

"Don't let Ma hear you using that word"

"To late Jane I heard it Angela said coming from the kitchen - Going to start taking pocket money for swear words"

"Ja ma they both said"

Over the next few week they went to baseball practice did homework had to study for a few exams  
Saturday was there first friendly game, Jane was a very good pitcher but not the best batsmen.

Gio in turn was excellent at batting but not great at pitching. Both of them were good at fielding as well.

After supper Angela said to Jane that she had a phone call from the art centre

Jane lost a bit of colour she didn't know if she did something wrong or the thought of the girl in the book store that made her loose colour.

All eyes were now on Jane

Nobody dared say anything waiting for Angela to speak again

"They want you and Giovanni to come in on Saturdays"

Before Angela could continue Jane and Frankie both said "No its baseball"

Angela looked at Frankie very annoyed" you don't even play baseball"

"But Jane does and she already missed the beginning of practice if she has to miss Saturday that's it they out Frankie said"

"Ma please I don't want to stop playing baseball and we did work there and I hated every minute of it Jane moaned"

"That's exactly why you and Giovanni should go back they doing a project with the youths to teach them the importance of art"

"Really ma do you think they can teach Jane anything about art Tommy asked"

"See even the youngest of the house knows we hopeless when it comes to art Jane said"

"Jane's got a point there Angela Frank said"

Angela hit her hands on the table" Guys please allow me to finished you all jump in but you know nothing about the discussion"

Deathly silence was around the table even Frank kept quiet

"Good now that I got your attention Angela said"

"A Miss Isles from the art centre phoned saying that they want to help young people like Jane and Giovanni to start appreciate art"

Jane wanted to open her mouth when Angela give her the look

"As I was saying to help young people like Jane and Giovanni to start appreciate art"

"It will be on a Saturday but I did say to her that you both play baseball and would only be home around 4."

She looked to see if anyone dare say anything

They just stared at her

Jane was sliding more and more down her chair, she will have no Saturday left

Angela continued "it will only be for an hour and the project will run for 8 months to see the interest and how the young people progress"

Jane knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one

"You are allowed to say something now Angela said to them"

"Why can't Frankie and Tommy also go they know nothing about art and appreciate it even less Jane said almost crying?"

"No sus you on your own on this one Frankie said"

"Yes tommy followed"

"Don't be so quick Frankie Angela said you will join them after a month"

"What ag no ma how can you say yes, I dint even destroy anything why must I go Frankie moaned"

"To make sure you don't destroy anything whey you guys go on tour next year"

Tommy didn't say a word in case his mother said he must also go

It was settle Jane and Gio will start going to the art centre again from Saturday

When Jane mentioned it to Gio at school he first thought Jane joked

"No I'm serious Gio they phoned Ma and said we must come, but don't worry Frankie will also join us soon"

Jane gave him all the information Angela gave them last nigh

"You know Gio what I can't understand is why they didn't phone your parents Jane said"

"Why I understand they know we friends and we always together"

"Ja that's true, ok so ma will take us to the centre after baseball Jane said"

"Sure will see you tomorrow morning come early so we can do a few practice sessions"

"See ya tomorrow" Jane waved to Gio

Saturday morning

The Rizzoli family knew they had to get up early on Saturdays due to all their activities especially sports

They left the house just after 7, the game starts at 9

They always had the best seat cause of them arriving so early

They only had one game today Jane and Gio's

After a game they will watch where they made mistakes and do a few practice session to be even better with the next games. They would finished with everything around 3.

Jane didn't have a good game and on top it they lost the last thing she wanted to do was go to the art centre

Sitting on the chair in the kitchen Jane asked Angela

"Ma do we really have to go today can't we go like next week or something"

"No Jane Just because you had a bad game doesn't mean you can stop living"

"These things happen some you win and some you lose"

"But we not supposed to loose we got the best guys on the team Jane said"

Angela looked at Jane "are you ready where is Gio we need to go"

Jane was not a happy camper and the Rizzoli family knew that

Jane for heaven sakes "it's an hour a week that you get to study about art and its free please look happier when you go in"

As Jane walked next to Gio going into the centre it looked like she carried the world on her shoulders

Ah Ms Rizzoli and friend nice to have you back with us Grace said as they come through the doors

Jane just waved and walked towards the desk but Gio gave his 1000 watt smile.

"Please don't touch anything in the room your instructor will be with you shortly" Grace said as she showed them where they had to wait

"Really Jane said as she looked at Gio are we never going to be forgiven, and Gio wipe that smile of your face you look like a baboon"

"We could have been chilling at home but no Ma just volunteer our services…

Gio tried to show Jane she must stop but she didn't see a thing until she saw someone standing in front of her

"Ms Rizzoli so sorry for taking up your personal time to teach you the value of art the young women said"

Jane went as red as a tomato from the embarrassment

"Umh no umh no not at all Jane tried to say"

"Ms Rizzoli, Mr Gilbert U can each choose a chair where you want to sit please don't touch the wheel in front of you"

Jane looked at Gio to try and get his attention but to no avail he had a permanent smile on his face

"Good Afternoon my name is Debra and I will be your instructor for the next 8 months"

"I believe as we progress with the course we will have more students joining us"

As Jane looked around it was only the two of them but she wasn't prepared to ask or say anything else and her so called best friend wasn't helping at all

Debra explain point by point what they had to do

"Place clay on bat with tip pointed down

Tap to centre with your dry hands while the wheel is turning slowly

Now get your hands wet

Let the clay turn while your wet hand create slurry slip with the wet clay

Push the clay forward and let the wheel go faster" as Debra said that clay went everywhere

They started to laugh at the clay going all over even the young Debra smiled

"Ok let's slow down a bit as she walked over to show them how to smooth the clay" she went and stood behind Gio

"Mr Gilbert put your hand on the clay I will put my hand over yours and then you start the wheel"

Gio almost fell of the chair when she put her hands on top of his

"Ms Isles could you be so kind and assist Ms Rizzoli with her clay" Debra asked

Jane didn't even realize a young girl walked into the room until Debra made mention of it

"Sure "the girl said as she move to stand behind Jane, she leaned forward and covered Jane's hands with her own

Maura thought how soft the hands were under hers

She had to keep herself very calm with all sorts of feeling rushing through her body

Jane was reminded of the smell honeysuckle and mint Jane could believe it

"Relax your hands, breath in deeply I will guide you" said Ms Isles

Jane felt like she wanted to pass out blood rushing to her head, starting to breathe faster

As Jane turned Maura face was right next to hers

The next Jane remembered she was on the floor and 3 bodies standing over her calling her name

Jane didn't know how long she was out but the sight that she open her eyes to was something she never wanted to forget

It was her Goddess form the bookstore

"Ms Rizzoli are you ok should we call an ambulance" Maura said being very concerned

"No I'm fine Jane finally said"

"Can I help you up "Maura said holding a hand out to her

Jane knew if she had to touch Ms Isles hand again she will be back on the floor

"No its ok "Jane said pushing herself up from the floor

"I think it should be best if you go to the hospital to make sure you didn't hurt yourself" Maura said again

They just stared at one another until Debra started to cough

"I'm sorry Maura said I'm Maura Isles" holding her hand out again to Jane

3 pairs of eyes watching Jane as she stared at Maura's hand and then back at Maura

Gio went forward taking Jane's hand and shaking it with Maura's

"Her name is Jane and I'm Gio he said".

"Nice to meet you both Maura said" but not taking her eyes of Jane

They both had the same feeling towards one another but wasn't ready for whatever this was.

Realizing they were still holding one another's hand they both let go as if they had something hot in their hands

Maura immediately apologized and went out of the room leaving them behind

Maura didn't realize it will have such a big effect on being so close to Jane

They have only met once no not even met just walked pass one another their hands touching slightly and there was a spark, a spark she couldn't explain

When Maura saw Jane in the art centre that Saturday she thought she had to meet her face to face

Maura arrange for them to come to the art centre after talking Constance into allowing young ones to start sculpturing and show appreciation for the art centre

After all that's where Art start with young people - Constance agreed

Maura never thought it would have this reaction

She had to get away from Jane to get focus again

Jane didn't know what had hit her the feelings she had running through her body, blood rushing to her head again, oh shit she thought to herself I can't pass out again

She grab the nearest chair to her and sat down

"What is she doing to me "Jane whispered softly

The next minute Jane looked at Gio – "Come we must go Ma is waiting"

Gio still confused on what has just happened turned to Debra to ask a question

But before he could open his mouth Jane had him by the arm we need to leave NOW

"Chia Debra he said" going through the door

Outside the art centre Gio looked at Jane

"Jane you need to slow down your breathing or you will be on the floor again. What happened inside Gio asked?"

Jane made so many motions with her hands that Gio couldn't follow what she was trying to say or show

"Gio that, that's the girl from the book store I was telling you"

Jane started to breath faster again, she went and sat on the floor" I think this is safer she said to herself"

"Oh Oh! That's her Maura Isles not bad Jane" he said

"She did get you to pass out and that without saying a word to her"

"You got it bad Jane I never seen you like this before Gio said smiling"

"I don't know why she has this reaction on me" Jane said making more of a statement

"I don't even know her that well Jeez you can't tell me a once seeing can have that reaction no ways"

"Well Jane she definitely did something to you and I think you have the same reaction on her Gio said"

"No I don't think so"

"Really Jane that's why she had to leave the room so quick"

"Gio I don't know what's happening to me"

"My friend I think that's what they call love at first sight"

"Oh so now you Gio the love dr Jane said"

The next minute Jane heard Angela's voice "Janie are you ok?"

"Ya ma Jane said just a bit tired"

Without saying anything further Gio gave a hand to help her up

"How did it go today the two of you behaved yourself?"

"Yes mrs Rizzoli had so much fun"

"Giovanni are you like Jane now being sarcastic Angela asked being a bit annoyed"

"No Mrs Rizzoli this is real we had fun we modelled clay not sure what yet as the clay was all over but will start again next week

"And you Jane" Angela asked watching Jane in the mirror

"What Gio said all true"

Angela could sense something was wrong with Jane "are you sure you alright Jane"

Jane looked up and nod to Angela

Dropping Gio of he said goodbye to Angela and Jane

"See you tomorrow as he closed the door"

"Do you want to sit in the front with me Jane, Angela asked"?

"No it's ok ma"

Arriving at home Angela switch the car off and turned around to look at Jane

"Jane you don't look well you have gone pale, you hardly said anything did you and Giovanni break anything and you too scared to tell"

"No ma I'm just tired it's been a long day can I go now please"?

"Yes Angela said

"Jane she called her back we having your favourite food tonight pizza"

Thought this will make her feel better

"Thanks ma she said and went into the house"

Sitting down for supper Jane didn't say much just answer questions on how it went at the art centre

"Ma can I please go to my room" Jane asked

"Janie you haven't eaten any of your pizza "Angela said

"Will have it tomorrow for breakfast don't feel to great bit of stomach ache"

"Thought something was wrong when I picked you up this afternoon why didn't you say your tummy was sore I could have given you something"

"it's ok ma sure I just need to lay down a bit and it will go"

Frank look at Angela "maybe you should cancel the art on Saturdays it's too much for Jane"

"NO its ok I'm fine Pop's" Jane almost shouted

Realizing she said no with to much conviction she looked at Angela can I "go to my room please"

Angela nod yes "will be with you shortly"

"Since when does Jane like the art centre" Frankie asked looking at both his parents

"Come Frankie finish your food think you 2 can do the kitchen tonight" Frank said

"We must do it again Tommy" said very annoyed

"Tommy your sister isn't feeling well, so you will do her share in the kitchen tonight" Angela said

"Ok but remember this isn't fair she owes me an extra night"

"Ag Tommy just shut up" Frankie said

"Hey you guys since when do we use language like that at the table "Angela shouted

"Sorry ma" Frankie said

Angela excused herself from the table and went up to Janes room

Jane was laying on her side when Angela entered the room

"Janie I brought you a hot water bottle you can put on your stomach it helped me when I was your age"

"I think we should talk you know every girl goes through this when they ready to become a women"

Jane turned around so fast that she almost knock Angela of the bad

"Jeez ma are we going to have a discussion on the birds and the bees now"

"Jane it happens to all girls you know you not the only one"

"Ma pleazzz we had this discussion a while ago I don't want to have it again, anyways we had it at school too"

Angela just ignored Jane's pleads and continue her discussion

Jane knew it was useless stopping her mother especially when it come to her children

Angela went on to explain what happens when your body starts changing your starting to become a women

Jane lost her mother when she went into all the details of how your body change

Jane knew what was happening to her but not really understanding why she had all the emotions when Maura come so close to her why she passed out

Oh for Pete sake she though I can't say that to ma she will have a fit

"Jane are you listening" Angela bringing her back to reality

"Ye ma but can we stop now pleazzz I just want to get into bed I'm sure I will feel better tomorrow"

"Ok Jane sleep well and remember I'm here if you want to talk"

"Thanks ma" Jane didn't enjoy giving hugs

Angela enjoyed embracing her children and before Jane knew what hit her Angela hugged her

"Ma you suffocating me pleazzz"

"Shows you how much I love you" Angela said smiling

As Angela left the room Jane called her

"Ma thank you for caring"

Angela had tears in her eyes and went back for a second hug now even tighter then before

Jane didn't say anything and allowed her mother to hug her

Gio come over to visit the Sunday and spend most of the time with the boys as Jane still had "tummy ach"

Gio popped into Jane's room before he left "coming to school tomorrow Jane"

"I think so Gio and sorry for not spending time with you guys"

"No probs I understand he said" as he left

The next week was hell for Jane, she couldn't concentrate on school work her game was of, got into trouble with her most favorited teacher

When she got home she would go straight to her room till supper was ready would hardly eat anything, help with the chores and went straight to bed

Part of Jane was happy it was Saturday morning but also scared on how she might react when she sees Maura

Just the thought of Maura give her butterflies in her stomach

Jane's door open Frankie stood by the door

"You awake sus he said"

"Ye come in Frankie"

He come in jumped on the bed lying next to her

"Something you wanted to ask Frankie" Jane said

"Nope" he said

"Ok Jane said it was quiet for about 5 minutes" when Frankie got up and looked at his sister

"Jane are you ok I'm very worried about you, if you want to talk I will listen I don't have all the answer ma and Pops have but I can listen"

Jane looked at her little brother "thanks Frankie I appreciate it, but this one I have to figure out by myself"

Taking Janes hand in his he looked her straight in the eyes –" is it a girl cause I know you not into boys"

Jane started to blush and could feel the heat radiate from her face

"Sus don't worry I knew you didn't like boys when Gio said you one of us".

Jane didn't know if she must cry or hit her brother for being so damn honest with her

Jane finally opened her mouth "Frankie it's complicated and what will they say referring to Ma and Pops, it will bring such a dishonour to them

"Jane he said as he tighten his grip on her hands Ma and Pops loves us regardless of what we do and don't worry I won't say anything, just know I'm there if you need me"

Jane leaned forward give him a kiss on the head and a hug "thank you Frankie"

"Hey don't go all girly on me now" he said laughing

"What we doing today as you guys have to be at the art centre only at 4"

"Not sure let's make pancakes and surprise everyone"

"Just not bunny pancakes" Frankie said

"Hey you insulting ma's favorite pancakes"

Angela woke up to a smell in the house that she thought she was other still dreaming or somebody kidnapped her cause if she didn't make food especially on weekends nobody would eat

"Frank, Frank Angela said can you smell anything"

"Angela nothing is burning go back to sleep"

"No Frank just smell" with that the door open The 3 Rizzoli kids each with a plate in their hand Frankie and Tommy with the pancakes and Jane the coffee

Angela couldn't believe her eyes "did someone kidnap our children she turned to ask Frank"

"Ag ma we not that bad Frankie and I thought we would spoil you for everything you do for us oh and Tommy, even though he only helped carry up the plates"

They all sat on the bed enjoying breakfast. Angela couldn't remember them ever doing this.

She savoured every minute of it creating another wonderful memory of her family.

As the time come closer to 4 Jane could feel the butterflies starting up again

After Angela dropped Jane and Giovanni of at the centre she took the boys for an ice cream thought she would do something nice with the boys

Entering the doors to the centre Jane could feel her breathing change heart start beating faster, she turned to Gio

"Gio I can't do this"

With that Debra met them" Mr Gilbert Ms Rizzoli she was always so formal in her greeting"

"Unfortunately we won't be able to continue"

All Jane could hear was that they couldn't continue with the project that mend she won't she Maura again panic completely took over Jane

"Ms Rizzoli are you ok you have gone pale and your breathing has increased since you walked in here"

Gio grab a chair and forced Jane to sit

Jane looked at Gio with such panic on her face

"Uhm Debra can I ask for some water please think that will help" Gio said

"Sure Debra" said turning around to go fetch some water

"Jeez Jane you have to pull yourself together or everyone will now you have the hots for Maura Gio said"

"Didn't you hear Gio they stopping the project I won't be able to see her again, I knew I scared her of"

Gio looked at Jane "what are you saying"

"They not stopping the project we starting something new today"

"What "Jane said to Gio

"Painting or something he said"

Before Jane could say anything Debra was back with some water and a few piece of cheese

Jane took the water but just looked at the pieces of cheese

"The cheese will help Debra said"

"Umh I, I "Jane didn't know what to say

"Ms Isles always says if you feel you sugar levels drop you must have some protein it will help to elevate sorry I just sound like Maura now"

They both just stared at her

"Jane take the cheese Gio said"

Debra holding the plate with cheese to Jane

"Thanks she said but I will only have one piece"

"Mr Gilbert any for you Debra ask"

"Mmm yes he said" taking the rest of the cheese

"So where is Maura today he ask" looking at Jane

"Ms Isles won't join us for the next 3 weeks she has to go back to Paris"

"Paris they both almost shouted"

"Yes she attends School in Paris, that's why we will start with painting today"

Jane was partly relieved that she's not there but also sad she won't see her

"So she will be back in 3 weeks helping us again with art Jane asked"

"She should be back but it all depends on Dr Isle's schedule Debra said"

"Dr Isles Jane question"

"Yes Maura's mother"

"Oh they both said"

"I think we should start with the painting how do you feel Ms Rizzoli"

"Much better thank you I think Ms Isles is right the cheese did the trick looking at Gio"

"Ye I agree Gio said"

"Good let's start, you can draw anything start of with the big paint brush and when it's finally done you move over to the smaller paint brush"

They enjoyed it so much that they didn't realize it has gone pass 4 already

Angela waited outside for them

"Frankie go fetch your sister and Giovanni please, don't know what staking them so long today Angela said"

Maura was watching Jane from a distance busy with her own thoughts

She told Debra to start something else with them as she wasn't sure if she could be so close to Jane again today. Maura struggled with the some emotions as Jane

It was true Maura was leaving for Paris but only in the morning she wanted to see Jane again but not so close

Jane picked up some of the paint brushes that was laying on the floor

Frankie stood next to Maura trying to see what she was looking so intently at

"Mmm she's beautiful isn't she Frankie said"

"Elegant and her beauty radiant Maura said"

"Beautiful ass too"

"Mmm Gluteus Maximus"

"What Frankie said"

All of a sudden Maura realized she wasn't alone and she just admitted to a stranger she liked jane infact she was perving on her

"Sorry I'm Maura Isles" not saying another word but something in this young boy made her think of Jane

"Frankie he said and don't worry your secret is safe with me"

She gave him a smile and turned around to go to her mother's office

Maura couldn't believe she was caught red handed checking out Jane

The next minute Frankie went into the room where Gio and Jane was painting "guys ma is waiting"

"Oh hello he said when he saw the young girl in the front"

Hi you must be" Mr Rizzoli if I'm not mistaken it" Debra asked

"Yes I'm Jane's brother Frankie he said with a smile on his face"

Perfect you can pack up and we will continue this next week


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Thank you for the reviews and sorry this is a short chapter**

Jane had a lot on her mind baseball, school, art and then on top it Maura, Maura Isles

Jane couldn't understand why she had this strong attraction to Maura as they hardly spoke to one another in fact when Maura did speak to her she passed out.

Jane thought to herself she had to be brave and speak to Maura when she come back from Paris

Mmm Paris she thought - why would she go to a school in Paris they must have lots of money duh of cause they have lots of money her mother is a doctor and they own the Art centre.

That's it Jane said to herself "I will speak to her" but then reality hit Jane why would she even look at me?

I've got nothing to offer, go to a public school, ma is a housewife, pop's a plumber, we don't have loads money and why would she be interested in a girl.

Maura is beautiful she can have anyone she wants …

"Why the long face Jane" Angela said standing in front of her

"Nothing Ma just thinking"

"Mmm about" Angela asked

"About the game on Saturday and cycle test starts on Monday"

"Well Jane you better get starting" Angela said

"Ja Ma, just waiting for Frankie and Gio to come downstairs so we can practice a few swings "Jane said

"And your studies you can't start on Sunday and think you going to remember everything for Monday" Angela said

"Please ma you know me I've never had to study hard and I still pass with flying colours" Jane said smiling

"Ja missy just make sure those good marks stay" Angela said

Maura stared out of her bedroom window she was back in Paris it was two weeks already and all she still thought about was Jane

Jane Rizzoli the girl with black girly hair - brown eyes - the most beautiful dimples – her smile that make you go weak at the knees - Strong facial features – body - athletic body and her gluteus mmm

"Maura stop thinking like that she" said aloud

"Why would she be interested in a girl especially me she will just think I show of our wealth"

Maura has dated a few guys before and she is very good friends with Gareth Fairfield's as her mother says "THEY ARE MEND FOR EACH OTHER"

Maura had other ideas she like Gareth but not in that sense and for the others they only dated her because she could help them with homework and they like to travel in the jaguar when Ty her personal chauffeur come to fetch her from school.

Maura has never had friends over for a party or just to hang out it was always the Fairfield's.

So for Maura her only true friends were books she could escape in these books.

Maura loved to read but that's not all - she would do research on what she has read in case it come up in a discussion she didn't want to look like a fool.

"Ms Isles phone for you its Dr Isles" Cathy said

Cathy was one of the many housekeepers they had in there 2 story house in Paris.

"Thank you Cathy" Maura said

Maura's mother wanted to know if she was coming up for the weekend to Boston they could spend the weekend together as she had to leave Sunday night for Chicago

It was agreed Maura would fly out early Friday morning and return Sunday. They could spend a few days together

Maura knew her parents loved her but they didn't spend a lot of time with her. They wanted to teach her how to be independent and should there be a crisis Ty would be there to assist and the housekeepers.

If Maura had to get hold of her parents she could they would always make sure they gave her direct numbers where they were and there was email and cell phone too.

Most of the time Maura would be alone, not that she minded but every now and again she would have like company. Company of the same age.

Frankie, Gio and Jane were outside practicing their swings when Tommy joined them

"Can I join" Tommy asked

"Sure" Jane said "we just practicing swings for now you can go next"

Handing him the bat he immediately swing it back

Before Jane knew what hit her she had blood streaming from her face

"Jeez! Tommy why did you do that" Frankie shouted

"Tommy you flippen… look all the blood" Gio shouted too

"Jane are you ok I'm really sorry I thought you moved away when I swing the bat, I'm sorry" Tommy said crying

Jane through her hands in the air as the pain was unbearable she had tears in her eyes and blood streaming down her face

Jane didn't know if she should cry or hit tommy back more blood streaming down her face.

Frankie gave Jane his shirt to try and stop the bleeding

Gio went and called Angela

Angela come running out of the house screaming "what have you done Jane"

All Jane could do was show her the bloody shirt it was to sore to say anything

"Why did you have to take Frankie shirt for the blood couldn't you have come inside"

"How am I going to get rid of the blood stain?"

"Ma please" Frankie said "it wasn't Jane fault - Tommy smacked her with the bat"

"For Christ sake Tommy why did you do that she is your sister you can't go around hitting her with a bat"

Now Tommy was crying even louder than before "sorry Janie" he said between all the tears.

"Let's go inside and sort this out" Angela said

Gio didn't say much as he was worried that Jane wouldn't be able to play in the game tomorrow

After a few minutes Angela manage to stop Jane's nose from bleeding

"It looks like you going to have a shiner Jane "Angela said

"Ag, Thanks ma what are they going to say at school I got beaten up by my youngest brother and the game tomorrow - oh shit what about the game"

"Jane your language please" Angela said

"Sorry ma but this is worse than saying shit" Jane said

"For Pete sake Jane stop it now" Angela started to raise her voice

"You will still be able to see out of your eyes just a bit of a discoloration under the eye"

"If I have a skew nose I'm hitting Tommy back I swear" Jane said

"Jane he apologized, how many times more must your brother say sorry?"

"But it doesn't take the flippen pain away" Jane said

"Language Jane" Frankie and Gio said as they entered the kitchen

"You guys sound like ma now" Jane said looking very annoyed at both of them

"Where is Tommy?" Angela asked

"He is sleeping in the den he cried himself to sleep, poor guy" Gio said

"He will never forgive himself Janie for doing this to you" Angela said

And he shouldn't look at me I'm the one that's scar for life

Jane in a few days it will look better please don't make him feel any worse

Saturday was the baseball game Jane wanted to opt out because of the discoloration as Angela called it, but she knew the coach would not let her play in the next games.

 **Coach rules miss practice - out for 1 game**

 **Miss a game that's it for the season you will not play again**

To Jane it was more than a discoloration it was a flippen shiner.

 **Saturday morning**

Jane had an awful start to the day she hasn't even put her bag down and Grant already made a comment

"Nice shiner Rizzoli hope it was worth it"

That was just the start of it as the boys kept on teasing Jane and Frankie didn't help either when he opened his big mouth saying it was Tommy'

"Rizzoli you baby brother hit you"

"No way Rizzoli was hit by a toddler"

"Piss of all of you or I will fetch Tommy to hit you too" Jane tried to make a joke of it.

Jane turned to Frankie he could see the irritation in her face

"Thanks Frankie you just can't keep your mouth shut anyway go sit with Ma you not allowed to be on the field"

"Move it" Jane said pushing Frankie to start walking we going to start in a few seconds

"Ye ye" Frankie said

"Rizzoli move your ass" the coach shouted

Both Rizzoli's turned around to see who the coach was speaking to you

"Rizzoli get ready you first to bat, Young Rizzoli off the field" couch said

Jane has never been first to bat she would normally be 4th or 6th but today she first not sure why coach wanted her first but anyway she thought

Jane grab the bat and took her position in the batter box

First 2 balls a miss

Jane took the bat swing it twice then she bend her knees a bit more and when the pitcher throw the ball she brought the bat forward hitting the ball with so much strength she didn't knew she could do that

The ball went flying

She watched as the ball went through the air not moving at all

"Run Rizzoli we can make a home run her team mates shouted

Move your ass coach shouted

Like a bullet out of a gun she shot forward pass the first base 2nd

3rd 4th as the fielder catch the ball Jane was already pass him

Yes home run she shouted

Her team mates come running towards her patting her on the back and ass

"Well done Rizzoli can only be your shiner that made you hit the shit of the ball the guys joked"

"Must be she said"

Roger you up next hit another home run for us

The rest of the guys went back to the dugout

This was their best game they every played they won 7- 3

After their game they watched the video showing how they played.

The coach was happy "guys if we can play like that we will go throw to the next round then semi finals"

"Rizzoli I need you to keep practicing you swings" coach said

After all the chatting with the guys, working out there next game Jane and Gio said bye to the guys

"See you guys Monday" they said

Jane was so impressed with her game she all but forgot about the shiner

Angela dropped them off at the Art centre

"Do you think you will see Maura today" Gio asked Jane

"I hope so she said"

"And Jane please don't pass out or act stupid" Gio said

Jane pushed Gio as they went in the centre

Gio playfully pushed Jane back but almost into Debra and Maura

"Good Afternoon Ms Rizzoli, Mr Gilbert" Debra said

Before they could great back Debra shouted "Oh dear what happened to your eye"

Maura immediately came closer to Jane glaring at Gio

The glare Maura gave Gio made him feel guilty and he didn't even do anything.

"Oh Jane what happened to your eye the bruising indicates it must have been less than 24hrs" Maura asked

She stood in front of Jane now softly putting her hand on Janes face touching the bruise

"Does it hurt Jane" she asked

As Maura touch Janes face all sort of feelings and emotions went through her body. Jane could see the tears in Maura's eyes she was sad

Was this sadness because of Jane's eye?

Jane had to answer to break the deathly silence in the room.

"Um umh ye its sore but its ok" Jane said softly

"No Jane abuse it not ok, do you know how many women and kids get abuse on a daily basis.

"You cannot stand for this and at such a young age" glaring at Gio.

Poor Gio didn't know what hid him Maura gave him deathly stares

Nobody expected what happened next

Maura turned to Gio looking him straight in the eyes "How dare you lift your hands to your girlfriend what did she do to you **your male egotistic pic**

Gio tried to say something but Maura just continued" I saw how you pushed her when you come in, did it feel good to hit her"

Maura poked Gio on his chest does it feel nice or what are you going to lift your hands to me too

Jane started to laugh "Maura no wait"

"What do you think abuse is funny Jane" Maura said almost crying

"No Maura it's not like that we were practicing our swings for baseball and I didn't move out of the way fast enough Jane said"

Maura really felt stupid now she looked at Gio apologized and ran out of the office

"Jane! Gio said go after her "

"Ye um Maura wait please don't go"

Jane followed Maura out of the office and stopped her before she could go into another office

Jane had her hand on Maura's shoulder – both experience that feeling of emotions as they had when they first touch in the bookstore

"Maura please wait I want to explain I didn't laugh at you" Jane said softly


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **Thank you for the reviews**_

Jane followed Maura out of the office and stopped her before she entered another office.

Jane had her hand on Maura's shoulder – both experience the same feeling of emotions as when they first touch in the bookstore.

"Maura please wait I want to explain I didn't laugh at you" Jane said softly.

Maura stopped but didn't turn around. Jane's hand was still on Maura's shoulder "Maura please look at me I need to.

Jane didn't know exactly what she was going to say to Maura but she needed to see her face. "Maura please she asked again".

Maura felt so stupid for assuming that Jane was beaten by her boyfriend. She didn't know why she felt that way but when she saw Jane's eye she lost all control. She couldn't afford to lose control again. Maura breathe in deeply and slowly exhaled. It calmed Maura and she could focus again.

Maura turned around and looked Jane straight in the eye part of her wanted to hug Jane so hard that she didn't know what hit her and part of her wanted to kiss her.

"I'm listening Jane" Maura said.

Umh ye you are "Maura Gio didn't hit me, we were practicing our swing for this morning's game and I gave my little brother Tommy the bat to try some swings, but he didn't wait for me to move away. Just swing the bat straight back and that's how I got this." Jane pointing to her eye.

"Jane he could have broken your Mandible not mentioning the Maxilla, Nasal or any other facial…..

Before Maura could say anything further Jane interrupted her "my what."

"Oh sorry Jane your jaw and nose that makes up part of the facial bones. Did you know we have 14 facial bones, but some say one should make a clear distinction between bones of the neurocranium and viscerocranium, based on the embryological origins of the bones? "

"Maura Wikipedia slow down you lost me at the first Mandible Jane said. Sorry Jane but Wikipedia is only peer reviewed and therefore frequently incorrect".

They stare into one another's eyes. They both wanted to express how they felt but none was brave enough to say it.

Maura finally broke the silence "Thank you for explaining what happened to your eye Jane even though I had no right to interfere between you and your boyfriend.

"Oh no it's ok Maura you can ask me anything you want" Jane said sheepishly.

Again staring into one another's eyes Jane thought she had to say more to Maura. Maybe invite her to one of the games or just hang out a bit.

"Maura would you like to see how I play….sorry I mean would you like to come to a game with Gio and myself. I promise we will only hit the ball and not one another" Jane tried to make a joke.

"Jane I would lov…. like to but there is a few things I don't understand. I have never been to a game so I don't know what game you talking about and why would you want to hit one another with a bat you already injured" Maura said in the kindest voice.

Jane smiled at the beautiful young blond in front of her. Maura at the same time wanted to go weak at the knees when Jane smiled and those dimples man those dimples.

"We play baseball Maura and we only hit the ball. If all goes well we should be in the semi-finals and then finals. You will enjoy the game I'm sure of it" Jane said.

When Jane spoke about something she loved she had all the confidence in the world and could continue for hours on the subject. Jane enjoyed her sports, academics she had to do to pass every year. If she could only do sports and no academics she would have been extremely happy. Angela of course would have disagreed as academics was very important, but if Jane wanted to do sports she could have done ballet that's more girly not all these dangerous sports with the boys.

Jane took Maura's hand "would you please come and watch us play it's in two weeks."

"Oh Jane" Maura said in the sweetest voice "I can't I'm leaving for Paris and will only be back next year I have to prepare for exams.

"Ag its ok it's no biggie anyway maybe next year then" Jane said.

Maura could see the sadness in Jane's eyes when she said she wouldn't be able to come to the game. Maura had to do something to bring a smile to those eyes. "You know Jane, I will speak to my parents and see if we can arrange something in two weeks."

Jane's eyes immediately brighten up and her smile made those dimples even more pronounce. It made Maura happy to see Jane smile.

"Jane can I ask you a question but if you don't want to answer it's alright. I don't want to look like I pry into your life."

Still holding Maura's hand Jane looked Maura in the eyes in fact they haven't stopped looking into one another's eyes. "Ye you can ask me anything Maura" Jane said.

"Isn't baseball more a boy sports I haven't heard of girls playing in a baseball team before" Maura asked.

"No, actually if you good and make the team boy or girl you can play. You have to work your ass um I mean you have to work hard. Maura gave Jane a smile as she continued. Be at every practice session, you have time for nothing else. Take the same amount of knocks as the boys to show you part of the team, and most important be there for your team mates when things get heated" Jane said proudly.

"Heated" Maura asked.

"Ye you know heated like when a few guys push one another around."

"That's violence Maura raised her voice and you shouldn't be part of that Jane."

"No don't worry Maura I can defend myself and should a problem arise Gio and the rest of the guys will help" Jane said.

"Oh yes Gio" Maura said a bit disappointed.

"Been friends for a long time" Jane said

Maura was a bit jealous the way Jane said friends for a long time. "Jane give me your phone number and I will let you know if I can make it to your game."

Sure Jane said "its 617- 635- 3213 don't you need to write it down"

"No I will remember did you know when you want to remember numbers you need to convert numbers into striking images.

Jane just smiled as Maura ramble off some facts about numbers that she has never heard of.

Jane said to Maura they need to get back to the studio. They both felt the emptiness of letting go one another's hand. When they opened the door Gio and Debra was sitting at the table chatting away on some sort of painting. Jane wondered if Gio understood anything by the gaze look he had on his face.

"Oh good you guys are back" Debra said "but I don't think there is much time left before your mother fetches you two"

Jane looked at Maura "so you won't be back for our painting or art class for the rest of the year. It's a pity as I really started to enjoy art" Jane said smiling.

"That's true but don't think you can skip art class Debra will inform me on your progress, and Jane I will let you know if I can come in two weeks" Maura said.

"Thank you Maura I would like that, I mean that would be nice if you could" Jane said.

They both smiled and stared in one another's eyes. Gio has never seen Jane looking so deep into someone eyes and the smile she had on her face was far more than any boy ever got from Jane.

"Then I guess It's alright to say till we meet again" Jane said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Maura smiled and moved forward to give Jane a hug. Jane hugged Maura back her head buried in Maura's neck and beautiful blond hair. That familiar smell that started it all Honeysuckle and mint was all she could smell. Jane turned her head to whisper something in Maura's ear so that only she could here. Whatever Jane said brought a smile to Maura's face and she tighten the hug on Jane.

"Sorry to interrupt Maura but I think we need to go" Gio said pulling on Jane's arm.

"Sure Giovanni and I'm really sorry for what happened earlier"

"No probs Maura it's already forgotten" Gio said.

Bye Debra see you next week Jane said. Jane gave Maura the Rizzoli smile and wink at the same time, Maura winked back at Jane.

Jane hasn't stopped smiling since she said bye to Maura. All Jane could think off was how nice it was to be so close to Maura. Even though Jane didn't like to be embraced by people she loved the fact that Maura hugged her. In fact she could have stood in that position the whole day.

"Please tell me that Maura hasn't whipped your arse Jane" Gio asked. "The way you two looked at each other oh boy she's got you tape. No escaping it girl she has the hots for you and you Jane you a mess".

"Oh thank you Gio" Jane said. That's exactly how Jane felt like a mess all this emotions she had to deal with being so close to Maura. What would her family say if they had to know she was in love with a girl? The disappointment on their faces especially her Pop's. Oh shit how she is going to get through this one.

"I really like her Gio she does something to me I can't explain. Jane said." No joking Jane you more than like her you…. Jane stopped him as she could see where this conversations was heading. Ok Gio get it. Come let's go ma is here.

Saturday night was pizza night in the Rizzoli household. Angela made the bases for the pizza and each put on their pizza what they want. "Joining us for pizza night Giovanni" Angela asked'

Oh yes Mrs Rizzoli I would never miss your pizza nights Gio said smiling. No Gio you would never miss Ma's cooking if you could eat every meal at us you would Jane said jokingly.

"Ye that's right I love your Ma's food" Gio said.

"Thank you Giovanni at least he enjoys my food including the salads and vegetables more than I can say of you and your brothers Jane" Angela said looking at Jane in the mirror.

I agree pizza and gnocchi are one of the best meals you make, not that the other food aren't nice but those two are my favourite. Jane said quickly

"Saved yourself Janie" Angela said giving her a smile. When you ready I will teach you how to make Nano's gnocchi and you can prepare it for your family one day.

"Jeez Ma I'm too young for that and I have a family you guys, why would I want to cook when I have you" Jane said.

"Ah Jane even when you get married one day I will come over to cook for you" Angela said.

"Ok that's it change of subject" Jane said looking at Gio for help.

"My ma said I must only marry an Italian girl, Italian girls know how to cook and they good in bed" Gio said. "You not helping the situation Gio I said chance of subject that means talk about something else".

"Jane don't be rude to Gio Angela scold her. Your ma is right Gio Italian's make the best food and beautiful babies. "Ma please stop, not going to discuss babies and food together. You going to ruin supper Jane pleaded.

"Jane sooner or later you have to face it marriage babies… That's it I'm getting out of the car "Jane said.

"Ag Janie I'm only teasing you a bit allow a mother to have some fun with her daughter, and Jane Angela looked at her with a big smile on her face you can get out of the car we have stopped." Angela knew there were a few sensitive topics when it came to Jane dating, marriage and babies weren't on the list of discussing.

After supper they all joined in to clean the kitchen, then it was time to play Pictionary. They had a good laugh at what Tommy had to draw, what was supposed to look like a cat looked like a mouse on steroids. Oh Tommy don't make drawing your career they said teasing him.

After dinner and making the necessary arrangements for Constance to leave for Chicago Maura excused herself and went to her room. "Maura, Constance called her back are you sure you alright dear. You haven't been yourself tonight." Constance knew Maura wasn't very social but they would normally have lengthy discussions at the dinner table.

"I'm alright mother just have a slight headache." Maura could feel her skin start to itch with the hives. Maura couldn't lie and she knew once it started it will take a good few hours before it will calm down. "Mother there is something I would like to ask. Would it be possible for me to return in two weeks just for the weekend please? Jane is playing in the semi-finals and I would like to see her play."

"Oh Maura don't tell me this is the same girl that destroyed my art pieces. She isn't a good influence."

"Mother you always taught me not to judge people on what they know or have rather get to know them better. Don't you think you judging Jane now?" Constance wasn't happy but she had a point. "You are right my dear but please be careful I don't want you to lose your love for art. Now tell me a bit more about Jane and what semi-finals is she playing in."

"Mother she in the baseball team the only girl oh don't worry the boys look out for her and she has a blue eye but that was cause by her little brother Tommy that didn't look when Jane gave him the bat so he hit Jane in the face but she is ok just the blue eye. Constance smiled looking at Maura with amusement she said it all in one breath. The more she spoke about Jane the more her eyes would shine and the smile on her face would get bigger. Constance had to admit she has never heard her daughter speak about someone with so much passion.

"Maura if it means this much to you we can arrange for you to come up for the weekend" Constance said.

"Thanks mother" and off she went to her room. Maura can't remember ever being this happy not that she had a bad life. They were wealthy could go on holidays 4 times a year sometimes more but the one thing that Maura did lack was a friend. Someone she could do things with that would treat her kind. Spend time with her as a person not because she is wealthy.

Sitting on her bed Maura thought of the day and what happened between her and Jane. Just the thought of her name brought a smile to Maura's face. When Jane took her hand and didn't let go she felt the knot in her stomach again. People would normally say butterflies in the stomach. Knowing how her brain works Maura knew you couldn't have butterflies in your stomach it's a bundle of nerves, and when Jane whispered those words in her ear "He's not my boyfriend" Maura could have kissed her. Maybe it was good thing Debra and Gio was there.

Maura switched on her iPod closing her eyes and listened as the music filled the room.

 _I hold my breath and close my eyes_ _  
_ _I've never felt so alive_ _  
_ _With everything I've been through_ _  
_ _Every roads been worth the journey here to you_ _  
_ _Just as I turn and walk away_ _  
_ _The world is lighting up again_ _  
_ _And everything's illuminating_

 _Tell me I'm not dreaming_ _  
_ _Tell me that I'm wide awake_ _  
_ _Tell me that this feeling will never go away_ _  
_ _Tell me that your here with me_ _  
_ _And here with me you'll stay_ _  
_ _Give me something to believe in_ _  
_ _Tell me I'm not dreaming_ _  
_  
Maura thought that's how she felt as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
